


I need you back

by ItsChai



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Harm, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Refusal, TMNT, Turtlecest, acceptation, mature - Freeform, superation, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This book will not be completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One fight

Mikey’s POV

 

I walked quietly, Leo and Donnie were behind me. They both kept talking about stuff that happened during the patrol, how I had screwed up this, how I should have known to do that etc. Just saying whatever that would make me feel useless.

To this point they didn’t even try to be constructive when they critiqued every single thing that I did, they wanted me to know that I was the worst one in our team, and disgracefully, they had been achieving it since the beginning.

I felt a hard tug on the upper part of my carapace followed by Leo’s voice talking loudly, telling me to listen to them whenever they talked to me. Once they had my full attention, Donnie went back to ranting about how I always was inside my own world and that if I were a bit more receptive, I would cause fewer problems.

Finally, we got to the lair, where I ran to my room discreetly, not wanting to hear any more of what my two oldest brothers had to say to me.

 

Eyes closed, the soothing sound of the fabric being pulled away from my skin was the only stimuli that surrounded me. I’d always appreciate moments like this, where I could lay down on my bed and think about whatever troubled my mind on that moment.

The selected topic for today was Raph, sadly, he was what occupied my mind most nights because the fact that he was halfway dead on Donatello's lab made me cringe, every time I started thinking about it I would end up crying at the top of my lungs. My brothers hated hearing me because it showed how much I cared about Raph, how much I loved him.

Closing my eyes I remembered that moment one more time, even though I knew the consequences were not to be of my liking.

-

We had no control over the fight at all. We were severely outnumbered and winning the fight was not an option anymore, each second that passed, more kraang would come out of everywhere. Leo was hysterical, he didn’t even know where his team was.

I could see him, he was on a building a stage lower than mine, so he couldn’t see me, Donnie was nowhere to be seen and neither could I see Raph, but he was near to me as I could hear his voice from time to time.

“We can’t deal with this, it’s a lost battle, we have to reunite” Leo shouted from where he was 

“Mikey and I are on the tallest block over here, come up here you two and we'll have a better view of what to do” Raph answered, just behind me. I looked back and saw him just a few meters away from me, which made me way more comfortable.

We were used to be outnumbered during fights, but this time they were just too many. Robots kept appearing from everywhere and we were starting to feel exhausted, it was just too much.

“Ok, then it’s just Donnie and I that need to go up there! Follow me Don” Apparently, Leo knew where D was, which was pretty nice as I at least could stop worrying that much about him. We were doing just fine with the reuniting, but we were still inside the fight and everything could change drastically at any moment.

I got thrown to the floor, a solid hit on the back of my head had made me fall down practically unconscious, but I had managed to at least maintain myself somewhat alert. The problem at that point was that during patrol and fights, 'somewhat alert' was never enough, during this fight it shouldn't even have been an option.

I suddenly felt my arm burn. It hurt as little to no things had ever hurt in my life. The sharp burning sensation was unbearable to me and I couldn't do anything but scream as the pain kept growing. They had hit me with one of their laser guns and that one hit wouldn't have been the only one if I had stayed there, immobile and unprotected.

I couldn't do much as my head kept spinning too much to let me stand up again, but Raph could.

I wish he had never helped me. Because that was the turning point where all my life changed.

Raph threw himself over me, covering as much as he could of my smaller body with his bulkier one.

I saw my other two brothers appear in from of me, as they escalated the building, arriving at the top with us, Raph tried then to alert them that the situation was totally out of control "Leo and Donnie, we need you two up here NOW, there's no way-" But his voice fainted.

The comforting voice of my brother had been silenced, the pressure that his hands implied on my arms, keeping them safe wasn't there anymore.

My red banded brother had passed out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter finished, yay!


	2. I need you back

Mikey’s POV

‘Drip’

It wasn't something that you could easily obviate, it was practically constant.

‘Drop’

I had told Donnie but he had qualified it as unimportant, leaving the constantly dripping pipe forever in my room.

'Drip’

In the end, it was not that much of a problem, probably it was the smallest of all problems I had in by that time. So I had just decided to live with it, trying not to complain too much.

'Drop’

I had somehow grown used to it during mornings, it was the only noise that would accompany me until Leo came to my room to wake me up. 

‘Drip-drop’

Leo always came to wake me up, shouting at me for being late for training. I would always let him do so, because waking up early would be worse, he would be so angry for not having yelled at me, it was like shaking soda and keeping it tapped, you knew it could explode and one of the consequences was that training would be insanely hard, so I would always fake I had overslept... he’d at least wind down a bit and training would be not so bad

‘Drop’  
‘Drip’  
‘Drop-drip’

The door was brutally opened, making a loud noise as my oldest brother stepped into the room, yelling with a mockery tone “You’re late again. Move now, my breakfast is not going to cook itself” 

I answered him on a plain, almost robotic way “Yes Leonardo, I am sorry for being for being such a bad brother and ninja, I am useless and I only bring you problems” I muttered as I got up, looking at the floor.

“Pardon me? I haven’t heard that which you just said” I quickly looked at him, he was smirking widely. Not only was he enjoying this the same way he had been doing every day for the past month, but he had heard me perfectly, he just wanted to hear it again.

“I am sorry for being such a bad brother and ninja, I am useless and I only bring you problems” I said, still looking at the floor as Leo wouldn’t allow me to look directly at him unless it was necessary because we were in a battle or because he requested me to do so. 

I was ridiculous

And he always kept that prideful tone “Very well, now say it again as you walk towards the kitchen”

He stood still by my room’s door, watching me walk as I repeated it once more.

Our routine had been slowly changing since the day Raph was hit. The first thing that happened was that Don practically secluded himself from anything we would do, he restricted himself to his lab and wouldn’t even come out to eat.

I wouldn’t do much either, Raph had always been the one I’d go to since Splinter died, he had become my support, my right hand and we had grown way closer in just a couple of months. The day he almost sacrificed himself for me I was totally broken, seeing someone who I appreciated that much in his state had left me crying in my room for the first two days.

Once we were slightly recovered we tried to go back to normal life, the problem was that it was just Leo and me, as Donnie would always stay in his lab, working on waking Raph up and focusing on keeping him nourished and hydrated.

Then Leo started slowly changing stuff, each day he would establish some new rule or bring a new attitude, he did everything slowly, making the changes tiny and giving you time in between each one of them. The result? I was practically his slave now and Don was his guard dog.

-

I could hear soft footsteps while I rested on my bed, looking at my room’s ceiling, they came to a stop once a door was closed. Don had finally gone back to his bedroom, late, as always. I didn’t mind at all because sleeping was not on my plans for that night.

I carefully stood up and walked out to the runner of our lair and cautiously looked out for my two brothers, none of them were to be seen so I continued making my way down to the lab.

Don’s lab always had some dim light in it, there was always something: a green led which kept turned on, his computer screen, another strange instrument that had several light indicators as it was charging itself or something else. Thanks to this you always had enough light in it to get some sufficiently good view so switching on the lights was pretty unnecessary.

My heart started racing as soon as my legs forced me to walk towards that corner where my brother was, I was not allowed inside the lab normally so the last time I had seen him was about three weeks ago. He looked less muscular, but was still fine, he didn’t appear to be very thin and the things that I could understand on those little screens around him told me that he was not too bad.

I carefully grabbed his hand, letting a couple of tears run down my face “Raph… I just can’t keep up with this anymore, Leo’s made this impossible, it’s hell… I’m running away. I know you’re not hearing me, but when you wake up, please be patient, I will find a way to show you I never wanted to abandon you, no matter what he tells you. Don't listen to Leo, please don't.”

He was asleep, yes, but I couldn’t handle breaking down in front of him so I just walked away and made my way back to my room.

I already had everything packed.

And I knew my way to the door.


	3. Awaken

Raph’s POV

The stupid machine kept beeping, it was really pissing me off ‘cause my head was already hurting too much, and this was for sure not helping. I tried to open my eyes, but there was too much light in the room, which made me really uncomfortable, I covered my eyes partially with one hand I attempted to take a peek of the place where I was once more but surprisingly, moving my hand took way more effort than what it should have, it was as if all my body weighed a billion tons and I had no strength to move it.

A grunt escaped my mouth when all my efforts to open my eyes were revealed useless, I still couldn’t make out enough stuff to determine where was I lying. By the way, why was I lying there?  
I didn’t even know where I was so I made an effort to move my body and sit up. I didn't like the idea of laying down in some unknown place where who knows who could be doing who knows what to me.

As I kept trying to move I heard a voice, it appeared to be pretty far away from me, but I realized it was my brother’s one calling for me.

As I realized that shifting on the uncomfortable place was not an option because of my weakness, I laid back once again, letting my shell rest on the plastic bed I was on. “D? Where the fuck am I? I can’t see shit with this lighting”

Don moved quickly, making different noises as he ran around “Raph, please don’t try to move, you could hurt yourself” The lights dimmed and thanks to that I started to see what was happening. “We’re in my lab, we’re home in the lair and we are perfectly safe, just don’t move please, you don’t have any reason to be nervous” 

Don’s words were mesmerizing, his voice tone was very melodic and he spoke quietly as if he was slowly planning each word that he said. Making me somehow calm down when I heard him

“Ok... but why? I’m trying to remember how did I got here but I only have blurry images of a patrol”

“Well Raph, it’s… kind of shocking. I don’t want to overcharge you emotionally so let’s break this down to parts, ok? We’ll get to each part slowly”

“Ok then” I felt Don’s hand over the right side of my plastron me, I’d appreciate not to be touched where my plastron hurt the most, but Donnie had always been the family doctor and I knew that he was just checking that I was fine “Can I get to know how did I get here?”

A soft sigh preceded his strangely melodic voice “We were on this patrol, everything was fine, it was as any other common and easy patrol that we had ever had, it wasn’t one of those creepy patrols that were so silent that you knew something bad was going on. It was fine” Don’s fingers kept quickly scanning my body, touching different spots, searching for any important bruises that he had not noticed while I was asleep “We came across a group of kraang bots, they weren’t too many so we decided to fight them, in a matter of seconds everything got out of our hands, Kraangs kept appearing from everywhere and the fight quickly turned out to be something that we couldn't win, no matter what we did we were losing that one. We had to run away, you took some hits during that process. I can't think of one fight that had us so outnumbered”

I was suddenly very stressed, The thought of my brother hadn't appeared in my head during the past minutes in between me waking up and now, but now that Don had mentioned the fight and being outnumbered I had to know if they were fine. “The others! What about Leo and Mike, is Mikey fine? Did they get hurt too?” 

“Thanks to you we’re all fine Raph, you protected Leo with your life while he was left behind as we ran away. He couldn’t run as fast because his leg was hurt and you protected him. That’s the reason you’re here, you almost gave up your life for his. Thanks to you he’s fine." Don quickly grabbed his phone and seconds later put it back in his belt. His ability to use those tiny gadgets with such speed had always amazed me "I just sent him a message so that he would pop up and say hello” Donnie kept talking slowly.

“And Mikey? What about h-”

The door opened brutally as if someone had kicked it down, it shocked me on the first moment, the noise that the door made when hitting the wall was pretty strepitous, but when I say Leo running into the room I calmed down, letting all the catastrophic thoughts that had clouded my mind until that moment disappear. I was happy to see him.

Leo hugged me tightly “Raph, I can’t believe you’re finally awake, I’ve missed you so much” He spoke in a way that expressed many emotions, Leo rarely expressed raw feelings as he was doing right now, he really was a ninja.

I would usually appreciate Leo being emotive but right now, this amount of constant affection for ‘having awakened’, was making me uncomfortable, there was something that I wasn’t being told: “What do you mean with 'finally' Leo?” I looked at Donnie, straight in his eyes and he quickly understood that I needed that answer.

His voice was still slow and sweet and it, once again, made me calm down “You’ve been unconscious for more or less… 3 months. Raph, we have really missed you”

So that was the thing, that was the problem and the reason for his unexpected wave of affection. It kind of shocked me, but I guess that was the common thing what you could expect to happen when you tell someone he has been in a coma for about three months, would you expect him to dance? Well, I had no plans to go dancing.

Then Donnie’s voice was heard once again “I know that this is not what you’re willing to hear right now, but you should really get some sleep, your body has been fighting its way back to life for months and you’re gonna be really tired if you don’t get some sleep, it’s past ten p.m. we’re going to get some sleep too”

Leo helped me up and walked me to my room, I still couldn't walk easily and get to my room would have been impossible for me, but once I got there and after a final hug with my older brother I walked to my bed on my own

As I was already laying down on my bed the thought about my youngest brother popped up on my mind once more. I hesitated for a moment before deciding that it could wait, that it was late enough for him to be already asleep and that tomorrow morning would be a better time to talk to him. After all, Donnie said they were all fine, didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little rainbows, are you enjoying this story?  
> If you are I may suggest you check my DA (total-obsesion.deviantart.com) some extra content might be released there when chapters take longer than expected.  
> I also tend to randomly update my status so that you can get to know how am I doing.


	4. Good morning

Raph's POV

Some soft, white noise could be heard in the background, just as always. Donnie had installed some water depurator behind the left wall of my room long ago and since then, I could hear that machine working if I stayed silent.

I was comfortable, lying on the bed, feeling rested and calm, I loved those days when no brothers or alarms woke me up, and I could sleep as much as I wanted. Today was one of those days.

That was, in fact, pretty strange and considering I was finding it hard to remember what I had done the last night, even more.

I sent my hand back to my nightstand, searching for my tPhone but I couldn’t find it. I growled, guessing that Mikey had stolen it again, and I was murdering him if he had done so.

Slowly getting up from the bed, the fact that I had been asleep for over three months started to sink in and different memories started to feel less blurry but it would still take me some time to get used to those facts. The first thing that made me remember what I had been through, was how weak I felt. Even though I was well rested, every single muscle in my body felt sore, tired. Moving was hard at some point, as I had to move slowly to keep myself from falling but at least I was now able to walk on my own, which was more than what I remember I had achieved after waking up in the lab.

Deciding that searching for my phone inside my room and on my own, was pointless, I went out to look for my brothers, carefully closing the door behind me, trying to not make too much noise because I didn’t know what time it was and waking up my brothers was not something I’d do. I took each step carefully, my feet were the ones suffering my weakness the most and walking seemed to be one of the things that were going to need some rehabilitation. 

A shiver went down my spine as that word appeared in my mind “rehabilitation”, it wasn’t something I really was fond of doing, in fact, I had gone through it on a smaller scale a couple of times and it had been a nightmare, I was sure this time wasn’t gonna be any easier and it almost scared me.

Down the corridor was my nerdy brother’s lab, where I had managed to get to with more ease than what I had thought, as soon as I had gotten my blood flowing, everything turned out to be pretty much easier. I reached for the door and found it closed, it wasn’t something strange as Don used to lock himself up when he was working on something important or whenever he didn’t want Mikey to rummage around in his stuff. I knocked on the door as I still had some hope, that the brainiac would be in there and that he would open up for me, but after a couple of seconds I understood that there was no one inside that room and walked away.

I suddenly realized I had no gear on, not even my mask, so I went back to my room, wondering where could my brothers had left my stuff. I noticed, that slowly and after having stretched a bit, walking was becoming an easier task, maybe rehabilitation wasn't going to be that bad. At least I wished so.

“Hey, Raph! Good morning” 

Behind me stood the ever-energetic leader of our team, I couldn't understand how could he always be so happy to be awake at whatever time on the morning we were, thinking that he could start a training session with no matter who at no matter what time of the day made me tense. I was pretty happy to see him though.

“Hey, Good morning Leo”

“Morning Raph, how you feeling, better than yesterday?”

“Yes thanks, I'm feeling way better now… Do you know where's all my stuff? I can't find my gear or my tPhone, I don't even know what time is it”

Leo looked at his wrist, where he had something “watch-like” that turned on for a moment, displaying the time “It’s almost half past twelve. I’m pretty sure that Donnie has your stuff somewhere inside his lab but he's in the shower right now. So why don't you go to the kitchen, eat something? You can take a shower later and when you come out we'll have everything ready for you, ok?”

I nodded at my brother, and walked to the kitchen, he walked past me, to the back of the lair, where the bathroom was. I supposed that he was going to tell Donnie I was awake and about my stuff.

At first sight, it hadn't caught my attention, but now that I was calmly thinking, Leo's watch started to pop up in my mind. It was strange like if it had a screen on it or something and over all of that, Leo ever wore watches, he disliked having anything touching his wrists

As I grabbed a glass and poured some milk into it, I realized the kitchen felt empty, it was very clean and it smelled different, not like they had anything new going on, but like if something was missing, it kind of lacked a very characteristic scent that had always been there. 

“Mikey” I whispered 

Mikey was the thing that was missing. I still knew nothing about him, how come Leo hadn't told me about him at any moment? I was starting to get curious about where could that tiny little knucklehead be, so I grabbed a slice of bread, spread some peanut butter on it and walked out of the kitchen, I wanted to go to Mikey’s room, see if he was asleep or playing games, I just wanted to see him, see if he was alright.

“Hey Raph, can you come here one second?” Said Donnie behind me. He surprised me as I hadn’t seen him appear. He was wearing no gear but his mask and he was signaling me to walk to his lab, so I followed him “I have your gear here, it’s clean so you take it and then you can take a shower too, I’ll also give you a watch like ours when you come out, Leo told me you were perplexed when you saw his.

“What about my tPhone?” 

Don smirked at me for a split second as he measured my wrist. “We don’t use them anymore, the tWatch is way more secure and it works on its own once you set it up through a computer” He then went back to his table and wrote down some notes. "I can still give you yours back if you want it to play games and so, I knew you enjoyed that"

“Yeah, I'd appreciate it. Hey, Don, where’s Mik-” A sudden loud melody interrupted me. “I’m sorry Raph, April calling, go take a shower we can talk later” He said, quickly answering and walking away from me.

I left and walked to the showers, “the tWatch” that sounded nice, I was looking forward to trying it on, Don always managed to make great gadgets for all of us.

But where the heck was Mikey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.


End file.
